


Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer

by sunflowertozier



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertozier/pseuds/sunflowertozier
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is starting his senior year with no enthusiasm what so ever, but that's about to change when he meets new kid, Richie Tozier.





	Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom. There are so many talented writer so hopefully I don't let anyone down. I've had this idea for awhile now and finally got the motivation to write it. Hope you enjoy!

Eddie woke up staring at his alarm clock as the bright red numbers flashing back at him.

6:05...6:05...6:05

He had an important decision to make in that moment, either get up now or lay in bed until his alarm went off in 20 minutes. Though he didn’t have to make that decision because his mom was already knocking on his door. 

“Eddie honey, are you awake?”

With a sigh, Eddie got up and opened the door. 

“Morning Mom”

“I’m about to start breakfast and wanted to know if you wanted anything special for your big day?”

The “big day” being his first day of senior year. His mom was acting better than she had been about it, considering all summer she had been crying over his grade school photos. 

“Chocolate chip pancakes are fine”

“Alright dear,” his mom replied, retreating back down the stairs. 

Eddie considered it a win because he usually was only allowed chocolate chip pancakes on his birthday. Walking back to his bed he looked at the time.

6:10...6:10...6:10

Guess I’ll get ready then. 

“Getting ready” consisted of going to the bathroom, taking the hottest quickest shower and brushing his teeth. When deciding what to wear, he thought his should put in some effort because his mom would probably want to take photos. She had told him she wanted to “capture all his big moments of his senior year.” Eddie just nodded along even though he knew there wouldn’t be any “big moments.”

“Eddie, breakfast is ready!”

The wall leading down the stairs was covered in family photos. Some of Eddie when he was younger, some of him and his mom but his favorite one was at the bottom of the stairs. It was the only photo of his dad in the house, with all three of them standing on the lawn the day they moved in. He placed his hand on the photo before walking into the kitchen. 

His mom was already sitting down and across from his food had already been laid out. Two pancakes, a glass of orange juice, and his lunch in a brown paper bag. He sat down next his mom and said grace before eating. 

“So honey, are you excited for your first day,”his mom questioned. 

“I guess, doesn’t really feel different than any other school day.”

He continued to eat and stuff his mouth so he didn’t have to answer anymore questions his mom and just listened to her ramble. When he was done he heard a horn blare from outside. 

“Bill’s here. Gotta go,” Eddie got up to gives his mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his lunch. He was almost at the door when she stopped him. 

“Wait, let me take a picture!” She got up to grab the disposable camera off the living room table and had him stand against the door. 

“Oh sweetie, you look so handsome. Just like your father.”

That comment made him smile.

She seemed satisfied with the photo and finally let him leave. 

He walked outside to see Bill waiting for him like he always had since he got his license their junior year. Getting in, he noticed Bill was already blasting rock music.

“Is this really what you listen to this early?,” he questioned, turning down the volume, a bit as Bill started to drive. It was too early for loud things.

“Eddie, it’s our senior year. How else am I supposed to get amped up?”

“What’s this big deal about senior year? First my mom, now you. Am I missing something?”

“How you not been waiting for your senior year since you were in kindergarten,” Bill turned to look at him like he was crazy.

:”I’ve been thinking about graduation since kindergarten if that counts” 

“Eddie were at the top of the school now”  
“But were still at the bottom of our class so what’s your point?”

“Do not realize the power we have now?” 

“Bill, please don’t tell me you’re gonna be one of those senior guys that hits on freshman girls,” Eddie gave him a weary glance.

“Gross no! But I mean think about the parties will get to go to, sitting front row at the football games and prom,” Bill listed off all these things wide eyes and lifting his eyebrows up like Eddie was dumb for not being excited for these things.

“Bill just because we're seniors doesn’t mean we’ll all of a sudden get invited to parties. The only reason we even go to the football games is to see Mike and what’s the big deal about prom? We went last year and it sucked.” 

They had made it to school and were parked in the senior lot, located right in front of the entrance. Eddie could admit that that senior perk was good enough for him.

“It’s gonna be different Eddie, I can just tell,” Bill looked genuinely excited and Eddie didn’t wanna ruin Bill’s mood, so he went along with him. 

“Fine. I will try to have a good outlook on this year, only for you and the guys,” Eddie said as they made there way to the front door. 

“Thank god,” Bill replied, slinging an arm over Eddies shoulder. “Oh and Eddie?”

“Yes Bill”

“I’m not gonna flirt with the freshman girls”

“I know Bill, you’re not like that” 

“Because they’re gonna be flirting with me”

Eddie knew this was gonna be a long year.


End file.
